2 am
by Bergslaw
Summary: Sometimes it takes just two words to change everything. Will one of them finally say it?


We're All Here for the Very Same Reason

Maura watched as Jane sipped from her second beer in just under six minutes.

"Hey," she said softly trying to get Jane's attention. If only she knew.

"I thought you went to sleep?" Jane looked up seeing for the first time she wasn't alone in Maura's living room.

"No," Maura shook her head. "I couldn't sleep."

"Work?" Jane asked.

"No," Maura sighed. "Casey?" she gestured to the open bottle.

"No."

Both women eyed one another. "What then?" each asked at the same time; they just held each other's eyes.

Maura stepped outside, breathing in the cool summer night air.

"Aren't you cold?" Jane asked stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"Not really," Maura skated around the truth. She didn't think Jane would notice. Jane didn't seem to want to notice much of anything lately. Right? If she had…wouldn't she have seen? Seen the looks? Seen the pain? Seen the…

"You've shivering," Jane whispered from behind Maura, gently running her hands up and down Maura's arm. Without realizing it, Maura slowly leaned back. Jane tenderly wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

"I noticed," Jane whispered in her ear.

"I didn't think you had."

Maura slowly turned around, keeping her body close to Jane, not wanting to lose the connection.

"Do you think this will be a mistake?"

"I don't know?" Jane whispered, her eyes looking deep into Maura's own. "But sometimes you've got to leap."

"Will you catch me?" Maura asked softly and closed what little distance separated them, giving Jane a chaste kiss. Jane sighed contently.

Do I now Jane. Tell me not to go out tomorrow. Tell me it's a mistake.

Do it now Jane. Tell her not to go out tomorrow. Tell her it's a mistake.

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe,  
breathe, just breathe

Two days later, Friday came. Jane watched as Maura made her way from the bathroom to her bedroom and back to the bathroom.

"Nervous?"

"A little," Maura nodded. "I haven't done this in…well way too long."

"You'll have fun," Jane smiled putting her best face on.

"I guess," Maura nodded. The doubt was evident.

"You second guessing the choice or the date?"

"I…" Maura paused as she slipped on her shoe. Her eyes just roamed down Jane's body, framed by the door. "I don't know."

"Don't," Jane shook her head. "Don't do that Maura. Talk to me, you've got something to say. You can say it. You can say anything."

Maura locked eyes on the taller woman. It was like Jane was daring? Looking for her to bring it up, this thing that was there in the room, any room, between them.  
They hadn't brought it up in months. The subject had been tip toed around, danced around, walked softly with silent feet around…but never broached.

Maura needed to be brave.

Or…

"I don't have anything to say," Maura smiled sadly. She walked last Jane, feeling their arms brush as she made her way down the hall toward the door.

"What are you plans tonight?" Maura asked as she looked for her keys.

"No plans."

"I thought maybe…you would enjoy yourself. Maybe go out…or something," Maura smiled. A slight sadness fell over her. This step felt like taking off the band aid slowly.

"I don't think so," Jane whispered shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"The only person I'd want to spend alone time with…won't be here," Jane smiled. It was the truth. And it was pathetic. It was the pathetic truth.

"Oh," Maura waited a moment. 'Come on Jane. Just say it. Just tell me you don't want me to go. Tell me to stay. Tell me you want me to stay.'

"Maura?"

"Hmmm?"

There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout  
But you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, its no longer  
inside of me, threatening the life they belong to  
And i feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

Maura turned around to see Jane was now standing directly behind her. "Don't." It was a simple word, but Jane hoped it was what Maura wanted to hear.

Jane knew it was what she had wanted to say from the first time last week when Maura, over dinner, gently informed her she had been asked out by a co-worker of theirs.

"Don't what?" Maura felt her heart beat increase.

"Don't go," Jane said brining her hand up to Maura's shoulder, tracing the strap of her dress, gently running her fingers across Maura's chest. "I don't want you to go out with them. With anyone."

Maura had to know. She had too. "Why?"

"Because…" Jane moved closer and gently kissed Maura, slowly at first. Wanting to convey all the things she had been feeling this past weeks, months. The kiss deepened and slowly Jane pulled away.

"That's a good enough answer for me," Maura whispered.

FIN


End file.
